


[Podfic of] Detritus

by Podcath



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:20:53] Speranza's Summary: Reese rubs the small, mother of pearl shirt button between his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Detritus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Detritus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429519) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



**Title:** [Detritus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/429519)  
**Author:** [Speranza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/speranza)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Person of Interest  
**Length:** 0:20:53  
**Cover Image:** Cath  
**Beta** : [Knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer)  
**Music** : Massive Attack - Live With Me  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?44wc4tsnb9k6kae) (10.29 MB) and  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?oayj4qaze44u0ie) (13.63 MB)  



End file.
